New team, old & new enemies, whole new adventure
by MischiveousInsaneMonkey
Summary: Chiro finds a someone. She doesn't remember a whole lot about her past. She finds something that was related to a horrible inccedent. Now, the team goes on a whole new, action packed adventure with Zaintar to discover her scary past and what had happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop moving Nova! I'm not finished," Gibson said annoyed.

"Well...it isn't my fault...sigh...maybe it was...OUCH!" Nova exclaimed as Gibson turned something the wrong way. Nova was luckily still alive after the battle with the fox. Nova,being stubborn as she is, was wanting to show that "pertty" fox a piece of her mind. But, she also gave the fox an oppertunity to destroy her as well.

"She alright?" Chiro asked, while walking in.

"She'll live. She still has fighting power in her, I'm afraid. Maybe next time, she learn." Nova's cheeks hued red.

"Great," Chiro said, relived. Then he looked at her back.

"Umm...Gibson? There's something...uh...missing," he added, pointing to Nova's back. Gibson looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, Nova's covering for her jet back hung loosely.

"Well, your absolutly right," he replied, surprised. He inspected the covering. He quickly ran into the parts room and came out with a pile of magazines.

"I looked and noticed that we are out of these screws," he said, flipping through the pages till he landed on the page he was looking for. Gibson gave the magazine to Chiro to inspected.

"I hope you don't mind going to this store and getting a box of these."

"Of coure not, Gibson. I was already going to head out to get myself a Hover Burger." Chiro slightly saluted "Be right back" and ran out. Nova yanked one of the magazines out of Gibson's hand. She closely looked at it.

"Hey, Gibson? Didn't this store go out a long time ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...didn't go out because of certain reasons?"

"Oh..." Gibson finally remembered. They couldn't tell Chiro, because, maybe they should of thought of that a couple of seconds ago.

Chiro made his way to his destination. He smiled and nodded "hello" to people that greeted him. His stomach growled in protest, rumbling, "Get somethin' to eat for Pete's sake!"

"You can hold it," he mumbled to his stomach. When he got to his destination, finally, he got confused. The store looked old and forgotten, like it hadn't been used for years. In the window, or what was left of the window, was a huge hole. The door was bolted for some odd reason. He kicked it. It groaned with protest as it was forced opened, like Sprx would if you wake him too early. He stepped into the abandoned store. Shelves toppled over, mice scattering, looking for any scraps, mold and dust covering everything, and, to his surprise, another hole in the wall. He glanced at the hole, then at the window. His curiosity forced him to walk into the mysterious hole. Chiro saw he was in the storage room. It, shockingly, was still intact.He started to get the cold and quickly started looking for the screws. He found them, stuffed them in his bag, and, while walking out, he tripped over something. It looked like...a hand? More like a claw. And it was robotic. Getting excited, Chiro dug into the rubble till he hit a head. He yanked it out with extreme care. A body followed. The robotic animal was a dragon. It almost looked like Antari, white body, black belly,red spear tip tail, and gray eyes. Those caught Chiro's attention immediately. They seemed to sparkle in the faint light, yet gave a creepy feeling in the pit of your stomach. He grabbed his bag and ran out, with the mysterious dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, people. This is my 2 ch. for this story.

Zaintar: and when do I get introduced?

Me: Later on.

Zaintar: Oh right...but what about...

Me: Clamps hand over Zaintar's mouth On to ch. 2!

When Chiro got back from his "shopping", the team was sitting in the main room. Gibson was the first to speak, slightly embrassed.

"Sorry about not telling you earlier about the store..."

"IFOUNDTHEPARTYOUNEEDEDANDIALSOFOUNDTHISROBOTDRAGON!ITHINKSHECANBEFIXED!" Chiro blurted out, sounding like it hurt him to hold it in any longer.

"Whoa...kid," Sprx said. "Slow down. Say that sentence again, calmly." Chiro inhaled before saying:

"I found the part you needed, Gibson," Chiro handed Gibson the box of screws.

"And I also found this dragon. I think we can fix her." He extended his arms to show the monkey team the dragon. There was silence between them, like the beauty of this dragon had no words to be put into, or it was just absolute surprise. Sprx was the one who broke the quietness.

"Now...are you, Gibson, goin' to stand there, with that big mouth of yours hanging open, or fix this dragon?" Gibson snapped out of his trance.

"Of course. Otto...your coming with." Otto jumped for joy.

"Now I get to see what this baby is made of."

The team gathered around the table. Gibson and Otto were finished repairing and the team was getting excited, even Antari, as calm as he is, felt the spark of excitment. Gibson carefully attached a cord to the back of the head. He typed something onto the computer. There were a few beeps, whirs, and hisses before Gibson removed the cord.

"Now I want you at to step back, just in case," he replied. He switched her on. The body began to shake. Suddenly, the eyes flashed on. She leaped to a standing position.

"Alright, you numb-skull good for nothing...what the heck?" The dragon exclaimed. "Where the Formless?" Her voice was almost angelic, yet had the ring of something demonic. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Question. Who the heck is that? Why are you out of you tubes? And...why the heck am I out of mine?" She pointed to them till her finger landed on her chest. Gibson, who was the closest, spoke to her.

"Who are you?" The dragon snorted.

"The name's Zaintar. Any way, I asked you...who is the guy in the white and orange?"

"I'm Chiro. I woke the team up, but..."

"We never heard or seen you in any of the records," Antari finished. Zaintar slowly calmed and sat down.

"How long have I been out of date?" She asked, the words seemed to pain her as they came out.

"Umm...a couple of years, I believe," Gibson replied, a hit of fear in his voice. Zaintar growled and hit her fist on the table, leaving a dent.

"Great..." she said, saractically. "How lovely." Then she turned to the team.

"Now, tell me what's been happening in my absence." Chiro was to speak.

"Well...we've been fighting Skeleton King, but haven't saw him since..."

"Since what?" Zaintar asked curiously. Chiro explained about the defeat of the Dark One worm and how SK was attached to it. Zaintar gave a face of disgust.

"That's sick. Sick...and wrong. But, continue."

"Antari's the Silver Monkey."

"He looks awesome."

"And we found you."

"Uh...DUH!" She snorted. Nova was starting to like this new friend.

"What happened? You know...when you were...cut off." Nova did a motion slicing the neck.

"Um...let's see..."

_Zaintar dodged a blow from an upcoming Formlesss. It got a taste of her claw and blade. She morfed her blade hand into a machine gun and shot for her life. Suddenly, a noise from behind her caught her attention. A black robot hovered above her, pointing a laser cannon at her. She dodged the 1st blast, but ran into a group of Formless. They grabbed her and held her with vice like grips. She stuggled to free herself, but her escape seemed futile. The screen on the root came to life and Skeleton King's face was leering down at her. Zaintar knew all too well what he was going to ask._

_"I know what you want, but I still wouldn't join your side even with the penalty of death," She snarled. Skeleton King chuckled._

_"Still playing hard to get yet. Well, then we'll just have to do it the hard way." The robot aimed a cannon at her head. She flipped up and sliced the Formless holding her. Then she turned to the robot._

_"I will never join," were her last words before a blast hit her and sent her flying. She felt glass, then wall. Everything went black._

"That's all I remember."

"So, you have no idea how or where your tube went?" Chiro asked.

"Nope."

"And you have no idea why Bone Head was..." Sprx began.

"Or is..." Gibson added.

"...trying to get you." Nova finished. Zaintar shook her head. Otto was completely not listening to the conversation. He dozed off in his chair. Nova gave the chair a hard spin. He jerked awake.

"So...she part of the team then?" She asked. Antari answered that.

"Well...I believe the Alchemist had a reason..."

"Who the heck was the Alchemist?" Zaintar butted in. Antari explained that the Alchemist was the good side of Skeleton King. He got too close to evil and made the monkeys to stop him from his evil gripping hold of ShuggaZoom. But, they didn't know that there were others made by him. She was the first they had seen.

"So, I decided that we should have you on the team, for certain reasons."

"Sweeet!" Otto exclaimed happily. "We have a dragon on the team. I was wanting a stronger team member for a long time." Zaintar smiled. Joy filled those weird grey eyes. She finally had people she could finally call her "friends".


	3. Chapter 3

So, hoped you liked the second chapter. It was longer than the 1st one though. Zaintar was kinda getting angry when I didn't update this earlier, so she forced me to do it today.

Zaintar: Yep, and so on to chapter 3

Me: Hey, that was so my line.

Zaintar: pouting But I never get to do it, ever.

Me: Alright sigh you may do it again if you want to.

Zaintar: ON TO CH. 3!

The next day, Zaintar went out early in the morning. She walked alone in the streets of ShuggaZoom, passing few people walking home from late night shifts, giving Zaintar odd looks. She inwardly felt like they disliked her, but then knew that they never seen her. So she kept walking. Then she walked across the bridge, looking this way and that, just to make sure nobody was following her. She made it to a tall rock and leaped to the top, and turned eastward. The dark clouds covered the morning sun. Flicking her arrow tip tail in dissapointment, she was about jump down when she heard a footstep. It seemed to echo in her mind, which really bugged her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tail, a black monkey's tail. Zaintar suddenly heard a giggle. She spun toward the sound. A black monkey with light purple eyes, white belly, purple feet, and black and purple wings stood there, watching her, a smile on her face. Zaintar felt as if she had seen this monkey before.

"Who on ShuggaZoom are you?" Zaintar heard herself say.

"Don't you remember me, Zaintar?" asked the monkey dismaied.

"No."

"Well then, let me refresh your memory," she said. The monkey leaped at Zaintar and tried to grab Zaintar's shoulders, but was whipped by her dragontail. The monkey flew into a rock.

"You've improved, Zaintar," the monkey said, her hands turning into purple claws.

_How does she know me? _Zaintar thought as she side leaped away. The monkey sucsessfully grabbed hold of Zaintar's foot. She pulled Zaintar to the earth.

"Why don't you fight back? Too scared?" The monkey teased.

"It's been a while since I fought..."

_She really knows how to push my buttons._

"But, I won't dissapoint you any longer." Zaintar's hands morfed into red claws.

"Phase through Darkness!" Zaintar sliced the air. A black shadow like substance seeped through the cuts. It engulfed the monkey in a black sphere of shadows.

"Now where to jump in at," she whispered. She noticed she was spending a bit too much debating on whether or not what time to jump in at, so she decided to go with instinct and leaped in.

"Moon Slice!" Zaintar called out. Her claws turned white and she clawed the monkey's exsposed belly. She yelped out in pain. Zaintar tunred around just to make sure she didn't acciddently rip it opened, but was tackled to the ground. They punched, clawed, and screamed at each other. Soon, both had blood smeared on them and coming out of them. Zaintar didn't know how long she could take, and soon had the monkey on top of her. The monkey jammed her claws into Zaintar's shoulders. Purple electricity enveloped around Zaintar. Zaintar screamed out in pain as the electricity slowly started to fry her system. The monkey seemed to engulf the dragon's helplessness.

"Just give up Zaintar," the monkey told her. "You know it's over. We could be friends again, just give over to the darkness." Zaintar glared at her.

"Who...t-the heck are you?" She managed to rasp out.

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" When Zaintar looked at her oddly, the monkey snorted.

"Pratical," she said. Then she leaned over and whispered:

"My name is Martria." Suddenly, Zaintar was pulled to the past...

_Zaintar hung her leg lazily over the edge of the river. Martria was swimming, laughing and splashing. Then she turned to Zaintar._

_"C'mon Zaintar! The water's great!" Martria kicked up some water at her. Zaintar shielded herself from the upcoming water._

_"Well...maybe to you it is..." Zaintar paused, then smiled wickedly, like a child did when he made a plan to steal something. When Martria wasn't looking, she climbed up on a rock, estimated when to leap in at, and jumped up, yelling:_

_"Cannonball!"_

_Splash_

_Both of them where laughing and splashing each other. Then the alarm went off._

Zaintar snapped out of her trance. She knew what had happened that day. Martria was still on top of her. She had to get back to the others and fast. Zaintar put her legs underneath Martria and kicked upward. That made Martria let go of her shoulders. Zaintar stood up and before Martria landed, Zaintar punched her, making her fly into a rock.

"We'll never be friends anymore," she whispered, walking away.

When Zaintar returned, the team was wide awake, except for Sprx, who was sitting groggly in his chair. The team turned to her and gasped. Blood was still seeping through her wounds, and her metal parts were charred. Silence. Chiro was the first to speak.

"What happened? It looks like you stuck you tail in an outlet and got in a fight with a tiger."

"Chiro, that definetly didn't happen," Zaintar replied hotly.

"Then what did?" Nova asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'll tell you...later. Right now, I need help." She limped over to Gibson, who helped her into the lab. Zaintar painfully got up onto the table. Gibson looked her over.

"It looks like a person ripped a electric cord and forced them into your shoulders. And it also looks like you had a fight, as Chiro said, with a huge feline."

"You know, I thought he was joking, but with you saying it, it must be pretty bad."

"I'll run some test, just to make sure nothing horrible had happened." Zaintar nodded and closed her eyes.

Chiro sat back down in his chair. He turned off the vidoe game, feeling completely not in mood. Otto was still playing and gave Chiro a glare. Chiro ignored him and rubbed his temples. Sprx looked at him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Another silence followed.

"I...don't know," Chiro finally spoke. "I...feel like...sigh...I just have so many mixed emotions."

"Like what, Chiro?" Antari asked.

"Like...mad, sad, confused..." He stopped, and shook his head.

"It's because of Zaintar, isn't it?" Nova said. Chiro nodded.

"You could say that," he replied. Otto had decided to help Gibson during their conversation and was out of the lab, holding some of Zaintar's armor.

"Um...does any body know where the paint is?" He asked. Nova pointed to the storage room.

"Otto, did you look in there?" She asked annoyed.

"Um...no," he answered.

"Then move that monkey rear-end of your's in there before I do!" Nova made a fist and shook it at him. Hastily, Otto walked fastly into the storage room. He came out with some paint cans and ran back into the lab, escaping Nova's growing anger. Sprx shook his head.

"Man, Nova control your anger. I know Otto can be a pain sometimes..."

"So can you."

"...but right now, him and Gibson are busy with Zaintar. Sometimes being as busy as they are makes you forget about things."

"You know, your right Sprx," she said. Sprx puffed out his chest.

"For once," she added, holding a giggle. Sprx drooped and glared at her. Antari had returned to his meditating when he suddenly jerked awake. Chiro, Nova, and Sprx looked in his direction.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked, unsure whether his reply would be bad or good.

"Some new force, and I'm afraid, it has something to do with Zaintar."


	4. Chapter 4

_Zaintar looked around her. She saw a some sort of mebrane surrounding her. Also, she was rolled up in a ball. Zaintar tried to unroll, bu she quit and saw some shadows. Curiuos, she watched as they moved. One, which was closer and more destinct to see, was huge, dragon like shadow. Zaintar saw a tail unwrap from around her body and whip out at other shadows._

_Humans. Zaintar snarled. The dragon roared and reared. It came back down with a thundering crash. Zaintar bounced up in the air and landed softly. Half the humans were gone, but the dragon was being overpowered. The dragon did one last desprate move to protect herself, but was piled on top of. Then she went still. Zaintar felt like something sliced off her arms. She yelped out in pain as it came shearing through her body. One of the humans heard her yelp and said something in a frantic voice. Other humans ran over. Zaintar started to get scared and closed her eyes. Suddenly there were screams of pain then followed by thuds. She opened her eyes. She saw no more shadows. Nothing. She thought it was over, but saw one shadow come out from some place. It came over and picked her up. Zaintar started to move and wriggle. A hand rubbed the mebrane like a cat._

_"It's alright little one. Sleep, just sleep." Zaintar felt her eyes droop and soon she was sleeping._

"Alright. Your all fixed up," Gibson's voice woke her up. Zaintar sat up and looked at him.

"Thanks," she said. Zaintar leaped from the table and walked with Gibson into the main room. Before any one could ask how is she, Nova grasped her hand and sat her down.

"Now, tell all of us what happened this morning?" Nova said, staring straight into Zaintar's eyes. Zaintar looked at the others. Their faces were all facing her. She sighed and told them of her morning "inccedent".

"Oh wait till me and Martria get into a fight. She'll wish she never turned to the dark side," Nova growled, moving a fist in front of her face. Zaintar looked nervously at her. Nova saw what she was doing and smiled.

"Hey now I don't want you to get all worrying about me or anything..." Nova was cut short by Zaintar shaking her head.

"No, I'm worried also, but also afraid of you, all of you." Zaintar dropped her gaze on her turned up claws.

"I know you all were wondering why Martria decided to turn on me," she continued. "We...got into an argument..."

"About what?" Chiro blurted out.

"SHHHH!" Nova hushed.

"...and never forgave each other." Zaintar let that day flow in. "Eventually, we forgot about it till ol' Bone Bags brought it back up. He told her he would make her stronger than me. So, she took it and turned. She swore she would make my life miserable, destorying the little friends I had." Zaintar paused. Nova felt a little guilty about the whole thing and was going to say: Hey forget about it, but Zaintar kept going.

"And if she is chasing after me, then that means SK is still alive."

"No way," Chiro butted in. "We watched him be destroyed. He couldn't possibily live through that."

"Maybe she's just P.O about her master being gone and wanted to get revenge on us and saw Zaintar was back. She probably decided that Zaintar was a bonus kill and was trying to kill her and then get to us." Sprx reassured, making himself believe that Skeleton King was gone for good.

"But all Skeleton King needed was a sacrfice of some kind," Antari stated. "Maybe he was given a sacrfice before and the effect didn't fully work. Maybe he wanted us to destroy the Dark One worm so he could live again." Everyone shuddered. Zaintar suddenly felt odd. She felt like she hated him for being alive, yet was also glad he was back. Her head started to pounded.

_What the heck is happening?_ Her thoughts screamed. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Gibson looked at the screen.

"Unbelievable," he gasped. Everyone turned toward the screen.

"Formless attacking the east side of ShuggaZoom," Gibson replied. The team looked at each other. Zaintar morfed her hands into machine guns.

"Now for some pay back," she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again! Sorry for not talking to ya'll in my 4th chapter. Anyways, hope this will cheer ya all up.

Zaintar: And... bum, bum, bum... we meet a new person. He's funny, and he is really smart. And...his name is...

Me: ZAINTAR! Don't give him away!

Zaintar: FINE! (spitting her tounge out and stomps out)

Me: On to chapter 5.

Zaintar flipped up and shot at a Formless that had grabbed onto her. It turned into a black puddle. Zaintar morfed her hands into swords and sliced a Formless head off. Nova was having a tough time with a bunch of Formless and one jumped at her, but suddenly stopped in mid air. A tail was wrapped around it's leg. Suddenly, it was yanked down and then it was no more. Nova threw a thumbs up at Zaintar. Zaintar winked and ran to a group of Formless.

"Yo guys! Remember me?" She yelled at them when she aimed her machine guns at them.

"Rapid Fire!" She shot. Bullets covered in fire zoomed toward them. They looked blankly at her, then turned into puddles. Zaintar blew the smoke that was escaping from the weapon. She turned around and saw a huge Formless looming over her.

"Holy Lewa!" She managed to say before a fist came thundering down at her. She jumped away. She leaped again as it tried to grab her. Zaintar accidently ran into Sprx.

"Well, it looks like Bone Bags has improved his fighting warriors a bit," Zaintar said jokingly.

"What? Oh...these guys...well their technically not 'his' creation. It's another guy's. Their called 'Ultraformless'. These things are a little stronger than their miget forms, and they have some other things tuck up their sleeves." As soon as he said this, an Ultraformless shot out a red and black-like substance from it's gun. It barely missed Zaintar and Sprx.

"So, how we kill them?" Zaintar asked.

"Just like their miget forms." Sprx leaped up.

"Magno Ball Blazer!" Sprx attack hit the Formless. But it walked toward him and was going to grab him.

"SPRX! LOOK OUT!" Zaintar shouted. Sprx turned around just in time to see a hnd try to grab him, but then it exploded and turned into a black puddle. Sprx threw a thumbs up at her.

"So you see, they take a while to go _splack_!" Sprx motioned his hands as if something splashed. Zaintar nodded. Suddenly, an explosion occured from in front of them. Zaintar felt something horribly wrong had happened. She ran to where the bomb went off, with Sprx following close behind. When they made it to the place, a burn out and a pile of dirt had stopped someone from hitting a wall. And that someones was...

"ANTARI!" They both exclaimed. The silver monkey was out cold, and on top of a pile of rubble, was a rusty, gold monkey with murky, navy blue eyes, smirking down at them. Something snapped inside Sprx and he angirly yelled:

"You...little BUG!" He spat out and leaped at the monkey. But Zaintar grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him back.

"Sprx," she said calmly, still keeping her eyes on the monkey. "Take Antari to some where safe, probably to the robot." Sprx was going to argue, but he decided not to and picked up Antari. The monkey leaped down from the pile.

"You know Zaintar, it was so fun hurting your little friend, little by little, torturing him till I was bored, so I decided to finish him off," the monkey said, looking at his hand. Zaintar growled.

"Your won't get bored with me," Zaintar snarled. "Cause I have some tricks of my own, you little #$!&!" She leaped at him.

The monkey also. They crashed into each other, making everything around them exploded. The propulsion sent them both backwards. But they both got up without seeming hurt. Zaintar morfed her hands into claws. The monkey turned his hands into blazer claws. Then they did a head-on collision.

While Zaintar was fighting the monkey, the team was fighting a huge dragon Formless. It wrapped it's tail aourn the robots legs and yanked. The robot came down with a thudering crash.

"Report!" Chiro yelled.

"35 damgage. I don't know how long the robot will keep this up!" Gibson replied. Antari was o.k. and was thinking.

"Try to grab it's head," Antari said. The team didn't argue and the robot grab the head. Then at Antari's signal, one hand yanked upward and one downward. The dragon ripped in half. They got up and finished the other Formless.

Zaintar was heavily breathing. Her chest was sliced. The monkey had cuts on his face and blood on his chest and hands (from grabbing Zaintar). Zaintar's wings suddenly popped out of a secret compartment on her back. She flew upwards and dived, aiming her machine guns at the monkey. But the monkey had his machine guns at her wings. He shot. The bullets zoomed at Zaintar.

_Oh no,_ Zaintar's eyes widened. She tried to dodge them, but they hit their mark. Her wings went limp and she zoomed down and crashed. The monkey chuckled and smirked.

"That was all too easy," he sneered. "Now to get her out of that crater and bring her to my mas..." He was cut off when he saw Zaintar walk out of the crater. Her eyes were glowing platnium silver, and she sneered back:

"'Too easy?'" She growled angirly. She charged at him, without any warning, and they both hit a building, which then they broke through and hit another building. Then both buildings fell on top of them.

The team were there to see the buildings fall on Zaintar.

"ZAINTAR!" The team yelled in unsion. Nova clutched her steering wheel harder.

"We need to help her!" Chiro shouted frantically.

"No, this battle is between them, not us. Any ways, we will see more of this battle then this." Antari calmly replied. The team turned back to the pile of rubble. A red claw suddenly raised out of the blackened rubble.

Zaintar pulled herself out of the her tomb. She went to a raised pile and punched her claw into it. She grabbed a shoulder and yanked, without being nice about it. The monkey glared at her.

"You done?" She yelled at him. When he didn't say anything, she didn't give him another second. She whipped him into a building. The building toppled the monkey, and nothing came back out. Zaintar spat blood out of her mouth and walked away, but heared something click. She spun around and saw the monkey have a rocket launcher aimed at her.

"No, I'm not," he finally asnwered and shot. She ran toward the rocket and raised a claw. The bomb exlpoded. That gave Zaintar a super boost and she flipped upward. When she landed, another gun was aimed at her. An atom launcher was loaded.

"Since you are still standing," the monkey said. "This ought to finished it." He launched it. Zaintar leaped away and saw it was aiming at the robot.

"NO!" She screamed. Something shot of her hand and grabbed the bomb and whipped it to the ground near her. It exploded and didn't do a mushroom cloud. It had force field around it. The monkey's eyes widened. Zaintar flipped and sliced the gun. It exploded, leaving no hand on the monkey.

"NO! This isn't supposed to happen!" He shrieked. Zaintar whipped her tail out and tripped him. He was lying on the ground. Zaintar was looming over him.

"This isn't over yet, Zaintar," Skeleton King's voice rasped out of the monkey.

"Leave this monkey Skeleton King. Your done, it is over," she replied and punched the monkey's face. The monkey winced and went still. Zaintar dropped to her knees.

_So...much...pain,_ Her body rasped. Then she fell down. She went black and her senses slowly stopped, when something cold touched her cheek.

"I still need you," Skeleton King's voice whispered in her ear. She snarled and got up. Zaintar looked at herself. Her wounds were healed. And she had an idea that SK did this. She got up and heaved the monkey in her arms.

Antari had a moment when he thought that time had stopped. He saw Zaintar fall and didn't come back. He knew she had died. But it shocked him when she suddenly got back up. The whole team was also shocked too. They all were on the edge of their seats the whole fight. And they were also surprised to see her bringing the monkey with her as she made her way back to the robot. When she was back inside, she set the monkey down and she was hugged by the whole team. Chiro grabbed her in an embrace and squeezed. Zaintar was put back on the floor. Antari was last to actually to "hug" her, which was a surprised.

"_How did you come back to life_?" Antari whispered in her ear. Zaintar wrapped her arms around him.

"_I tell you later in private_," she whispered back. She let go and picked up the monkey and set him down on the metal table. Gibson was going to shoo her out, but she shook her head and told him she would do it. But, then they got into an arguement, then finally Gibson argeed and Zaintar worked on the monkey.

Zaintar opened a compartment. She saw something very odd. It was a gear, a very pale green one. She grasped it and tried to yank it out, but it didn't budge. Mumbling, she took hold of a wrench and loosened the gear a bit. Then she grasped hold of it again, but she recoiled her hand back. The stupid gear stuck her. She looked down at her clawed hand. There was a lovely hole, with a substance surrounding it. She ignored it and yanked the gear out. She set it on the table near the light.

_This Gibson gots to see,_ Zaintar told herself. What she didn't notice that the hole sealed back up. And that she didn't see the substance go into her. She also didn't know what that substance was actually going to do to her later on.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I gave myself some "chills" just typing the 5th chapter. This I do sometimes, which I really do not like, but it's like a mind habit or something. The new character is my brother's so he thought of the idea...never mind I'm going to give it away. Here the next chapter.

Antari paced in front of the lab. Zaintar had been in there for 5 hours at least. It was dark and he was worrying. Then finally, the door slid open and Zaintar was standing there, wiping a wrench off. Antari looked her over. She had oil smeared on he face, a little blood here and there, but no huge thing. Zaintar looked up from her activity.

"Look, I was kinda stuck on a certain thing. It was conf..."

"Zaintar," Antari interrupted. "Since everyone's asleep, maybe we could discuss." He motioned her into back into the lab. Zaintar got a confused look on her face.

"Why in here?" She asked as he shut the door.

"Non-sleepers. Ease-droppers." He replied. Antari turned to her then to the metal table. The monkey was still lying there. Zaintar saw the look on his face.

"He's not activated yet. Watin' till his battery power boost up. His name's Sprnten, by the way. Spelled S-P-R-N-T-E-N. Odd name, even odder system. Found this inside of him." She pointed to the gear lying on the light stand. "This probably made him...you know."

"Yes, I know," Anatri responded. "But what happened earlier today, that is more important right now." Zaintar sighed.

"Well, I don't know how I technically 'died', but when I did, you-know-who brought me back and gave me healing powers, which angered me more than ever. It peeved me just to think he brought me back." She growled lowly. Antari stared at Zaintar, shocked. Silence loomed over them.

_Why did he bring her back?_ That questioned burned inside Antari's mind.

"Did he say anything?" Antari found himself saying. Zaintar winced when he asked this.

"All he said was 'I still need you'. I'm wondering why he said this, even right now I am still pondering, which pesters me." She shivered. Suddenly, the light from on top of the table began to flicker. Then the gear was shaking on the table. Then they heard a crackling voice filled the room.

"There's a war coming!" It rasped. Then everything was silent. Zaintar and Antari looked uneasily at each other. One question was repeating in their minds. What the voice told them, was it true? In her mind, Zaintar decided to be alone to figure out the sentence. Antari the same, but they didn't tell each other what they were thinking. Zaintar stretched in a sleepy matter.

"Gosh, it must be really late," she replied. "I think I'm going to go get something to eat then head to bed."

"Same," Antari agreed. They walked out and Zaintar walked over to the refrigirator, opened the freezer, and grabbed the ice cream. In the process, she was humming a Linkin Park song. She grabbed a spoon and flew up into the rafters, where her temporary room was. She sat on her "bed", opened the container, and scooped out a spoonful. She pushed it in her mouth. She made a disgusted face.

"Mint chocolate chip," she muttered, but she still ate it. It soothed her tensing muscles, which happened every time when she went to bed. She finished the rest of the ice cream off, and laid on her bed. She sighed and rolled over. Slowly, her eyes drooped and she was sleeping.

_Zaintar looked around. She was in a peaceful meadow. She caught two kids playing in the yellow flowers and the long grass. One was a small girl child, the other was an older girl. Zaintar watched as they picked some flowers. They looked so happy, with smile on their faces and laughing as the chased each other around. Suddenly, a roaring neigh rang through the meadow. The children's heads jerked up. Staning on the hill, was a black, dragon-like horse, with a horde of Formless following it. The rider was cloaked. The person pointed to the two children. The Formless charged. The older girl shrieked._

_"RUN MELISSA!" The older girl ordered. Melissa, the younger child, obeyed and ran. The older girl waited til the Formless were a few yards from her, then she took off. But she soon was overpowered. Zaintar watched in horror as the girl was tied and dragged over to the rider. When she was near the dragon horse's side, the girl stared straight at Zaintar. She heard words come into her head._

_"It's your fault," the words said, hatred in it's tone. "You made this happened. Now your going to pay." Zaintar felt something stab her heart. She screamed out in pain. Then she heard the older girl scream._

Zaintar snapped awake. Sweat was rolling down her face, mixed with tears. She cried silently to herself, holding something in her hand. It was a dead yellow flower.


	7. Chapter 7

It seems in the fifth and sixth chapter, it gets scarier and scarier. I don't know why though.

Zaintar: I could explain.

Sprnten: Zaintar, don't make up somethin' please, man.

Zaintar: I'm not. It's the truth.

Sprnten: Really...

Zaintar: It is!

Sprnten: Like the cookie inccedent...you blamed it on me!

Zaintar: DID NOT!

Me: Enough! Just let the people read this chapter peacefully without you two ruining it.

A week after the dream, Zaintar seemed like nothing had happened. She worked on Sprnten and helped the monkey team with their patrolling and chores. She usually woke early in the mornings to see the sunrise. One day, Nova and Zaintar were walking to the music store, when suddenly, a guy ran out of a computer store, holding a very expensive item. Zaintar went zooming after him.

"ZAINTAR! COME BACK!" But her words were just a faint thought in Zaintar's mind.

_This guy's stealing, and I'm going to do something about it._ Zaintar thought to herself. She chased the guy through alleys, crammed streets and finally til a dead end in a huge alley. Zaintar had a machine gun aimed at him, for defense, just in case this guy decided to do something funny.

"Sir, I really don't want to hurt you, but your going to have to come over nice and quietly and hand me the item," she ordered calmly. The man looked nervously around, but then pulled out the item. Before the item touched her hands, he pulled out a gun. He loaded it. He licked his lips nervously, his eye twitched uncontrollably.

"I'm goin' to kill you, bring you to the manager, and tell him you had the item and you attacked me, so I killed you for self defense," he said triumphantly.

"Nobody's going to believe that lie," Zaintar snarled. He forced out a laugh.

"Really," the man replied. "How are they going to know when your dead?" He was going to shoot, when the a shadow like arm grabbed him and pulled him inside the brickwall. He screamed then was gone. Zaintar made a face of horror and she walked uneasily out of the alley. She found Nova in front of the music store, looking at a black, red and white electric guitar. Nova glanced at her, then walked in, with Zaintar following. There were microphones, amps, drums, and other instruments. Zaintar picked a microphone, an amp, and then grabbed the electric guitar in the window. The clerk looked oddly at her, but then scanned the items. Zaintar picked a guitar case, put the guitar in there, and paid without the guy telling her the amount. He counted the money, and it was right. Before he said anything, the two girls were out of the store. Zaintar was silent the whole way to the Super Robot. Chiro and Otto were playing vidoe games, Antari and Gibson were no where to be found, and Sprx was sleeping in his chair. Zaintar didn't pay attention to the stares, and flew up to her room with her items. Chiro looked up in the rafters, then at Nova.

"What's up with her?" He asked. Nova shrugged.

"Don't know. She wasn't acting like this til she went after that guy stealing something from a computer store. It looked like she saw a ghost." They heard a faint sound of a guitar playing "Holiday" from Green Day. Sprx woke up.

"Maybe she saw somethin' and is tryin' to forget about it. Oh, I have to tell ya, that monkey's up." Suddenly, Zaintar zoomed from the rafters and into the lab. Everyone shrugged and went back to their things.

Zaintar was beside the metal table, holding the golden monkey's hand. He seemed to have changed color, though, from that rusty, golden color, into a fine, shiny golden. His eyes weren't murky as they were when she battled him. He raised his head weakly and gave a small smile.

"Zaintar, I'm so glad to see you," he said in a small voice. She looked at him oddly.

"How do you know me?"

"We used to be team members..." he sighed. "I missed ya so much. That was a stupid idea to split up after...oh, never mind...how you doin'? How did the monkey team come out of their tubes? How did Antari turn into a silver monkey?" He sat up. Zaintar still held his hand and answered his unending questions. Then it was Zaintar's turn to ask questions, but maybe a few, because she wanted him to get some more rest, just in case.

"Sprnten? Was that you that told me and Antari that there was a war comin'?" Zaintar held her breath. Sprnten coughed and looked at the items on the table near his lying place. Then he sighed a sigh of sadness and turned his weak eyes to Zaintar.

"I...I really don't want you to get all jumpy and stuff...all he, Skeleton King, told me that if I didn't bring you back...there was goin' to be a heck of a war raging between evil and good. So...I guess I was the one that told you and Antari that one night." He lied back down and shut his eyes.

"Sprnten?"

"Hmm..."

"What if you couldn't get me...I mean if your first plan of getting me didn't work?" A long, uneasy silence followed.

"Well...I only remember a couple of things SK told me to do. One: He told me to knock you out and make sure the Super Robot Monkey Team didn't follow, which that was a failure. Two: He told me to kill the team and make you get all angry and stuff, which also failed. Three: I think he said to 'give' you a little gift...that I believe was a virus that I would stick in you with...oh. Did you take out a gear that looked like..." He stopped when he saw the gear on the tools table. Zaintar eyes widened and fear covered her face.

_Oh crap. Smart Zaintar, you 'had' to ignore that little stick by that stupid gear, _Zaintar thoughts snarled angirly at her. Then more scared thoughts came rushing in.

_It's in your system! That virus is attached to every cell! But you don't feel anything wrong, but we see it!_ They screamed at her. Zaintar waved at thin air, though in her mind, she was waving away the thoughts that were invading her head. Then she shook her head and her vision cleared. She saw Sprnten was back asleep and she slowly walked out, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she walked out, Chiro was blocking her way. Zaintar gave him a half laugh.

"Alright Chiro, I really don't have time to play 20 questions. I have some things to do. So please mo..." She tried to get past him, but he stepped in front of her.

"Zaintar, we know something's wrong..."

"Chiro," Zaintar growled his name out. "I'm really not in the mood."

"We aren't either," said Nova, turning around a corner, arms crossed acrossed her chest. The others joined them.

"What happened today?" Nova asked.

"What did Sprnten say?" Antari also asked.

"Why are you so stressed?" Gibson asked after Antari in a caring way. Zaintar glanced at all of them and her eyes started watering. She put her face in her claws and ran past them out of the robot. Antari suddenly started chasing after her. Something was really wrong with her and, since she probably didn't want to explain the questions asked to her, he felt torn apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright...a bit of sparks flyin' here and there...but I believe everything will be straighten and fixed in this chapter.

Zaintar: Of course...you "had" to make me the one SK "has" to go after! I "had" to get that stupid virus...which is still in me!

Sprnten: Zaintar! Shut up!

Me: Yeah Zaintar...I could change you into somethin' you would really hate

Zaintar: (Eyes widen) Oh you wouldn't!

Me: Oh yes I would. Somethin' like a little pink colored my little pony (No offense to those who like My Little Pony out there) that likes goin' to tea parties and dressin' up. (Gives Zaintar a mischievious stare).

Zaintar: Hee...hee (gulp)...yeah, I think the idea is awesome. Just don't do that.

Sprnten: People...CHPT. 8!

Antari looked all around and still couldn't find the dragon. Zaintar must of ran in a different direction than the one he was running in. He spun around and ran to the bridge. He saw Zaintar also, running a couple of yards in front of him.

"ZAINTAR! WAIT!" he called out. But she didn't stop, she kept running. Antari kicked up the speed a bit and caught up with Zaintar. They were off the bridge and kicking up sand and rocks. Antari leaped up and tackled her. Then they tumbled and skidded into a rock. Zaintar was Antari's cushion, so he didn't get hurt as bad as her. Zaintar got up in a kneeling postion and started breathing heavily. Antari got up into a full standing postion and looked down at the white and black dragon. Slowly, Zaintar also got up, wincing and cursing through clenched teeth. She looked at the silver monkey. Their stares caught and they held it. Zaintar's stare, which Antari found out in a painful way, was the kind that pierces into your eyes and into your very soul. Antari found out that his body was feeling suddenly drained of energy and his body twisted and fell to the ground. He yelped out in agony and let his eyes break the stare. Zaintar felt her stomach lurch and she knelt down by Antari.

"Antari?" She asked in a franctic voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I...seemed to be drained." He slowly got up int oa sitting postion. Then, making sure not to look at Zaintar's eyes, he turned his attention to her. "How did you do that?"

"I...don't really know myself," Zaintar replied. Then she grasped his hand and pulled him up. Zaintar slowly walked, half supporting, half carrying Antari, back to the Super Robot. While walking there, Antari looked up at Zaintar. Her face was set in front of her and she didn't have any expressions on her face. Then he asked her this:

"Zaintar...what did Sprnten actually tell you?" Zaintar arubtly stopped. She still had her face looking forward. She covered her mouth and coughed. When she looked down at her hand, red and black blood was smeared on it. Then, after a seconds of silence, Zaintar answered.

"He told me that there is definatly a war coming. Don't tell the others about anything I am goin' to say to you...please. They might take it the wrong way...I...I've got a virus, a SK one that is..." Antari looked at her wide eyed. She still didn't look at him and added, "and I have no idea why Skeleton King is chasing after me. I...I goin' to find out really soon..." She snarled as some figure walked out of an alley in front of them. "...sooner than I thought." She transformed her hands into claws and rested Antari on a wall. The person removed it's hood. It was a human/fox. She smirked at Zaintar.

"Well, well, well," she taunted. "Looks like I've found two love birds walkin' alone in the streets of this crumy town. Too bad your little 'friend' here has to go bye-bye." The fox snapped her fingers and flames shot out of them and zoomed at Antari. Zaintar quickly leaped at him and grabbed him, ghosting through the wall. Antari looked up at Zaintar, surprised. She gave him a small smile.

"I still haven't told you a whole lot about me," she replied, ghosting back through the wall. She snarled at the fox and leaped, her hands glowing brighter than usual.

"You are goin' to regrett ever starting a fight with me...Vox!" she yelled at the fox. The fox looked at her, confused.

"How do you know me?" she asked. Zaintar hit Vox on the mark.

"I saw you in my dream," Zaintar replied, changing her hands into machine guns.

"Spinning Bullets of Doom!" she called out, pressing the triggers. Bullets came zooming at Vox, but she waved and the bullets stopped. She laughed.

"Now Zaintar, be more like the animal you really are. You aren't like one of those...monkeys," she spat those words out like they were a distasted in her mouth. "...but of a pure race of rare dragons. You, right know, are the only type of your kind. Which answers one of your questions of why Skeleton King is after you. He'll tell you more later once he has you securly in his clutches." She turned the bullets back at Zaintar and flicked her hand. The bullets came flying at her. She dodged most of them, but one hit her on the shoulder, well actually through it. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Vox walked over to Zaintar and picked her up by the bad shoulder. Zaintar whimpered and grimaced. She coughed again and blood spat out. Vox smiled in satisfaction.

"Looks like the virus is doing it's part of the job," she said, wiping some blood from her jacket. Zaintar tried to catched Vox's eyes, but the fox again laughed.

"I'm smarter than that Zaintar. Now, let's finish it." Vox flung Zaintar in the air and was aiming a ball of fire at her when suddenly, something whacked her in the side. Zaintar landed with a sickening thud. All she could do was whimper. She lifted her head up and saw Sprnten standing in front of Vox. Vox looked at him, fear and anger written all over her face.

"I thought you were on the side of evil," she said in a small, weak voice, yet it had a hint of anger also in it. Sprnten smirked at her.

"I did miss you so much..." he said in a sarcastic voice. "Well guess again!" He changed his hands into ice claws.

"Ice Sphere of Destruction!" His claws started spinning faster and faster, till an ice sphere formed. He spun around and kicked it to Vox, which hits her and sends her into a wall. She got up, pretty slow, and glared at Sprnten and the wounded Zaintar. She pointed a finger at Zaintar.

"This isn't over Zaintar. Skeleton King will have you, one day!" She screamed at them and ran off. Sprnten laughed.

"In his dreams!" he yelled after her. Zaintar got up and healed herself. When Sprnten turned around, he saw Zaintar fully healed, no torn shoulder, no bruises, no nothing. She grabbed his shoulder and dragged him along.

"Sprnten...how did you know to come here?" she asked him. He got out of her grasp and straighten up.

"I got that feelin' again. Like...I knew your were in trouble. Oh...Antari got back safely, so you don't have to worry about him." he replied, weakly smiling. Zaintar let out a laugh. They both laughed along with each other as they walked back to the Super Robot.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey yet again...sorry for not updating sooner…but power outage during the big hailstorm in Mich. Was horrible…thanks for the reviews...I really appreciate it. Sprnten is a protector. So... if people were thinking the other way around...

Sprnten: ZAINTAR! ZAINTAR! GET YOUR DRAGON BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY COMICS!

Zaintar :( taunting) Ooooo! It's a...whoa Sprnten! You actually have these ones! Oh man! HAHAHA!

Sprnten: Yeah...well I at least don't collect posters of Mike from Linkin Park!

Zaintar: At least there better than these stupid comics!

Sprnten: Bionicles aren't "stupid"!

Chiro: They so are man.

Sprnten: Really...not as dumb as Sun Riders!

Chiro: (yells angrily) I DON'T WATCH THEM ANYMORE!

Sprnten: Oh then...what about these Sun Rider underpants I found in your drawer mean?

Chiro: GIVE THEM BACK!

Sprx: What's up? (Sprnten comes up and puts the underwear over Sprx head) Sprnten!

Sprnten: MUHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: Oh...people...here's the next chap...SPRNTEN! PUT THAT CHAINSAW DOWN!

When the two came back, Zaintar saw they team was really worried about her. All of them, including Antari, hugged her, which shocked her and surprised her more than ever. She gave the team an odd look.

"Why...did ya hug me? I'm that type of person who doesn't liked to be hugged," she told them. Sprnten, coming from behind her, gave her a huge hug. Zaintar gave a little scream and wriggled out of his grasp. They all laughed, but for Sprnten, he was dealt with the mighty wrath of Zaintar (and trust me, you don't want to know the experience). He was lying on the floor, twitching and moaning after Zaintar was done with him. She dusted her hands and looked at the others.

"Who's next?" she challenged. Everyone stepped back, including Nova. Zaintar gave out a laugh again. Suddenly, her world started to spin, very slowly at first, but then faster.

_What..._her thoughts slurred. She blinked as she suddenly felt her legs buckle and fall. Her vision blurred and she felt her body fall to the metallic floor. The last thing she saw was a hand extending down to her.

Blackness.

_Zaintar woke up in med. bay. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. A man was standing near her bed, smiling at her. He had one red eye and one blue eye. He was wearing a dark blue robe that had a hood and it covered his feet. _

_"Did you sleep well?" he asked. Zaintar stretched and yawned._

_"Could of slept better," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. The man chuckled._

_"I tried to keep them quiet, but, you know monkeys," he joked. The two laughed. Zaintar leaped from the table and grasped hold of the man's hand. He stood also and walked with her out of the room. She looked up at the man's face. His smiling expression was now a serious and sad face. Zaintar rubbed the man's hand._

_"Are you alright?" she asked him. He stopped and sighed._

_"I am troubled somewhat of an incident I have later regretted," he said, looking down at the dragon. "It's torn me apart and I have made a huge choice. Whether to save you or let you die." Zaintar looked away from the man. He squeezed her hand._

_"Now, I don't want this to trouble you," he said. "Today is a special day. So, why don't you run along and get ready. I'll be with you in a few minutes." Zaintar released his hand and ran off. She heard the man sigh and walked off. She turned around to see if the man was alright when Mandarin, in his robot monkey form, was standing there._

_"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm. "We have to get you ready." Zaintar followed him. She looked over her shoulder. She saw no one. Sighing, she turned back around._

_"Gibson. Antari. I have to tell ya somethin'," she heard Mandarin say. She looked at him oddly. Then the voice changed into Sprnten's._

"This is very important. And I do know this is true," she heard him say when she hit consciousness. She rolled over on her side, away from the three, just so they wouldn't stop talking and see if she was fine. She was in med. bay, which she had seen many times before. "Since I was on Bone Bags team...I knew all of his future plans for ShuggaZoom...and Zaintar." She froze. Fear crept up her throat.

_Why's he after me? What did I do to him?_ She ran over her past encounters with him, but only her one battle before she blacked out came. She didn't remember anything else past that. She heard Antari give out a sigh.

"I was afraid you were going to say that…Zaintar's been having 'odd' things happening to her. Very odd," Antari replied.

"Like what?" Sprnten asked, concerned about his former partner in bad guy fighting.

"She's been acting all sick…when she coughs, blood comes out…she's been not getting a whole lot of sleep…"

"Well, I believe it's just a phase," Gibson said matter-of-factly.

"No way…this isn't phase. I was…kinda scared that you would kick me out…if I told you this…" Sprnten sighed. "I gave Zaintar a virus…a type of virus that has you-know-who written all over it." Silence. Zaintar curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes, but the image of the world exploding to millions of pieces and Skeleton King laughing over it flashed across her eye lids. She reopened her eyes and rolled over to the three. They turned to her.

"How ya doin'?" Sprnten asked, his voice changing back into its old self.

"Ah…can't complain…nice nap…you guys watchin' me…I bet any girl would kill to be treated like this all the time," Zaintar joked.

"Now that's the ol' Zaintar I've been waitin' for to pop out!" Sprnten exclaimed, giving the dragon a hug. Zaintar let him, even though she didn't actually enjoy it. Antari looked her over with a concern look on his face.

"How am I doc?" Zaintar asked the blue monkey, who seemed to be looking at an image of her body on a screen. "Did ya ask?" Gibson looked at her.

"I…need to look at your body to make sure nothing bad happened to it…" he paused as he stared at her body image. "Huh…that's impossible!" Zaintar looked to the screen. She saw that her insides weren't insides at all. It was a pulling mass of black and white, with robotic parts here and there. In the middle, was a glowing white and black ball, attached with some odd vein like things. She gasped as she looked at her own body. Sprnten sighed.

"I think I'm goin' to have to explain this…odd body thing to ya," Sprnten said. "Well…me and Zaintar…aren't like you guys…we have powers…big powers…maybe stronger than the Power Primate…especially Mrs. Virus-containing Dragon. She has…powers even she doesn't know about…and I know this for a fact, since Rock for Brains…SK I'm referring to…told me everything. Anyway, I was told Zaintar isn't a normal dragon…she's more of a rare species of dragons…actually the only type of her kind. That's why SK wants her so bad. She's a dark and light. A demon and angel. Scary, yeah. Danger, a whole lot. Bad guys wanting her, you better believe it. But…the virus will make sure she's on his side…oh yeah."

"Then how is it activated?" Gibson asked.

"The only way to have it activated…is to keep her long enough on the dark side or near somethin' evil which then will trigger the virus to take hold of her core…which is the ball right here," he pointed to the thing in her middle. "The only way to get her there long enough is that if Skeleton King has her securely in his grasps…and if we can't save her in time…then it's over." Silence circled the cyborgs. Zaintar was having a tough time believing that "she", a mere dragon/robot, trying to survive the harsh conditions of the world, and Skeleton King, the evilest guy she could ever imagine, was chasing her.

"So…does this mean I can't fight?" Zaintar asked anxiously.

"I…I'm not so sure, yet," Antari replied. "I think, if only something that is not from Skeleton King, like an alien or something, then its all right. But, anything associated with him…no. Not until we find a way to help you with what you got." Zaintar grunted.

"What ya goin' to do with me? Hide me some place till the threat passes, if it's Bone Bags?" she questioned. Gibson and Antari were silent. "You do have a place then?" They nodded. "Great, perfect," Zaintar mumbled.

So…freaky about Zaintar inside…I couldn't think of what to do, so I decided to do that.

Next, 10!


	10. Chapter 10

I'll just get to the chapter before Zaintar gets in here so…you know…on to chapter 10!

Zaintar followed Antari as he led her to a water tower like structure. A lone tourist stood there, picturing the scenery around him. Antari went over to him. The mouth of the tourist opened and it showed a keyboard and a screen. He typed something into it. A platform appeared a couple of feet in front of them. Antari walked to it. Zaintar followed. They stepped on and the platform moved underground.

"So…I guess this is it then? I mean…I'm safe down here?" Zaintar asked him. Antari nodded.

"Yes…very safe…Skeleton King doesn't know of this place," he said. They reached a door. It swished opened. They walked in. A bunch of screen showed video cameras watching almost everything in ShuggaZoom, the streets, the alleys, even the entering of the place they were at. Zaintar whistled.

"Sweeettt…so, I get to watch you while you fight?" Zaintar looked over at the silver monkey. He sighed.

"I really hate doing this to you, Zaintar…but…"

"It's for my own good," Zaintar finished his sentence. "I know, I know." Antari motioned her to follow. They walked back onto the platform. They were silent the way back to the Robot. Zaintar didn't want to talk to the others, so she went to her room. Her guitar lay near her bed. She picked up, but then set it back down.

_War…_That word ran through her head. _War…_she leaped from her bed and went to the main room, rather fast. The rest were in there. Sprnten went over to her.

"Hey bud! How ya…" he was cut off by the wave of Zaintar's hand.

"Not now. I have a way of gettin' allies for this war that's comin'," she said. The others looked at her, confused. Even Sprnten. Zaintar sighed. "You don't remember the Rouges?" Then something went across Sprnten's face.

"Ohh yeeeeaaahhh," Sprnten said. She nodded and switched on her communicator.

"Rouges, Zaintar. Rouges, Zaintar."

Some where, on a planet far away from ShuggaZoom, Grunty the Grunt was sniffing the air. Snow whirled around him, stinging his eyes as he looked for any signs of the others coming back. Nothing. Grumbling, he jumped into the snow, making his way to the make-shift camp. He made it to the fire and dusted the snow off his armor. Lia, another Grunt, waved him over to the log she was sitting on.

"See 'em yet?" the girl Grunt asked him. Grunty shook his head.

"Nope, nothin'," he said. Bubbles, another Grunt, was off on the outer rim of the camp, making a somewhat snow Grunt. She stepped back and looked it over. Bubbles was only four, and the youngest in the group. She lived a kind of carefree life at her age, but living with the Rouge team, her life would always have dangers. Grunty looked over at the young Grunt child.

"Nice snow Grunt, Bubbles," he said to her. Bubbles turned in his direction.

"Do you fink so?" she asked. Grunty nodded.

"'Course I do. It's wonderful," he replied, sipping the liquid Lia gave him. Across from them was Tukri the elite. He was watching the flames. His white armor shone in the dimly lit area. He sighed and looked over at one of the tents. His eyes landed on a moving lump underneath one. It groaned and twisted. Tukri shook his head and walked over to the tent. He zipped opened the flap.

"Gettin' any sleep, big guy?" he joked. The lump growled then moaned.

"No," it replied, pulling off the sleeping bag. The lump was actually Spartan 631, the monster of the group. He outweighed the other Spartans by a lot, and his armor was bulkier to protect all his body. He flexed his muscles and got up. He stumbled out of the tent and sat on one of the logs, which groaned underneath his immense weight. Lia eyed him nervously, pouring him a cup of coffee. She handed it to him. He gratefully took it, filling it into a compartment that would allow him to drink it without taking off his helmet.

"Sooo…I'm takin' it that they haven't returned?" 631 said, looking at Grunty, who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Um…well…no…" the Grunt stammered. The Spartan growled and stretched. Bubbles joined the group and sat near Lia, laying her head on Lia's shoulder.

"Lia…I hurt," the little Grunt complained. Lia looked at her.

"Where, Bubs?"

"Right here, in my tummy. It feels wheird, like it got a bad somethin'," Bubbles said, pointing to her stomach. Lia's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, why don't we go get ready for bed, o.k? We'll get you some medicine and lie you down," Lia told her, picking up the child and walking over to a tent. Grunty watched as they disappeared. Then he turned to Tukri.

"We might have to find a way to get back to Earth. That tummy ache is gettin' worse," Grunty said, his face started to look troubled. Tukri nodded.

"When Ali-Koti and them get back, we'll tell them," he reassured. The squirrel Spartans scampered over to 631.

"Their back!" they exclaimed in unison. "They're safe!" 631 leaped up, Grunty and Tukri followed. Sure enough, ten lights shone through the whirling wind. A couple of minutes past and the scouting team was sitting around the fire, warming up. 631 was the first to ask the question.

"So…where are the parts?" he asked. Spartan Wolf 342 wiped some snow off her visor. Spartan Dragon 801 was the one to answer.

"The snow covered it up, the wreck, and the creatures of the night were following us and attacking. So, we hurried back," 801 replied, shaking off the snow on her tail. Ali-Koti was taken aside by Grunty and Tukri. They discussed about the sickness in Bubbles. Ali-Koti nodded and said something else. Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the Hunters, stood over the group, watching them as they moved and sat. They crouched and Tweedledum leaned closer to Tweedledee.

"_The snow is getting worse. If they don't take action now, we'll all be dead,_" he whispered. The girl Hunter nodded wisely. Spartan 007 was busy on the communicator, talking to an old time friend.

"So…Ol' Bone Bags is back," she said. Silence.

"_Well…it looks like it,_" the voice said.

"What's the plan?"

"_Where are you guys, anyway?"_

"Don't know exactly. Some planet that snows a lot."

"_Do you have vehicles?_"

"Yeah, course, why?"

"_We need ya over here at ShuggaZoom. SK has a plan formin' in his evil mind…and we need back up._" Spartan 007 was silent. She hadn't felt this way before, like something horrible was going to happen to them, the Monkey Team, Sprnten, and Zaintar. She shrugged it off.

"Do you know what we're up against?"

"_Nope, nothin' yet, but…think of the things he sends out sometimes when they battle you._" Images popped into her mind.

"Alright. We'll be there," she said, ending the communication.

"So…it's that simple?" Sprx asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yep, that's right. Simple as that," Zaintar said. The team looked eagerly at each other. The Rouges sounded like a fighting type of a group, a group that didn't like to be messed around with. Sprnten yawned.

"Man…you can get tired fast," he said groggily. "I'm headin' off to bed. Night!"

"Good night!" the group said in unison. Sprx was soon yawning.

"I'm followin' Sprnten's idea." Soon, everyone headed to their rooms. Zaintar stood alone for a moment before also heading to bed.

Alrighty, all done. Now…I just have to deal with spastic Grunts…

Grunty: (stumbling, eye twitching) Coffee…NEED COFFEE! (He leaps at me)

Me: AAAAEEEEIIII! ATTACKIN' KILLER GRUNT! (Grunty grabs a fistful of my shirt)

Grunty: Get…coffee…NOW! (Shakes his free fist in my face)

Me: (whining) Alright, alright! I'll get you coffee! Get off of me! Next, 11!


	11. Chapter 11

Grunty: Hillary's busy, so she told me to type the story. Bear with me…

Zaintar: (Standing in the doorway, clears her throat) Excuse me?

Grunty: (hugging the computer monitor) Mine! Back off!

(Zaintar lunges at Grunty. They roll across the floor. I come back in, wiping my hands on my pants. I see the two fighting on the floor.)

Me: Did I just miss somethin'?

Zaintar & Grunty: This isn't concernin' you!

Me: O.k (looking uneasily at the two characters)…Ch. 11!

Sprx suddenly woke. He looked at his radio clock. The green numbers read 3:15 a.m. Mumbling, he tried to go back to sleep, but nothing happened. Finally choosing to get up, he slowly got out of his bed and walked sleepily out of his room. The main room was dark, except for a little bit of light from a lamp. Sprx was heading for the kitchen, when he suddenly ran into someone. The figure grunted. Sprx fell backwards, landing on his rear. He glared up at figure, but then his face turned into horror. He screamed and ran, waking up Zaintar. She looked down and saw the figure. Happiness ran across her face. She leaped down.

Nova was curled up in a warm ball, smiling as she dreamed. Suddenly, she heard Sprx pound on the door. She groaned and threw a pillow at the red monkey as he ran in.

"Go away! Or I'll make you!" she threatened. He didn't budge. She said something under her breath and got up. When she looked at Sprx's face, her mind started worrying. His face was full of horror.

"Sprx…" she whispered uneasily.

"SOMEONE BUSTED INTO THE ROBOT! THEY'RE IN THE MAIN ROOM!" Sprx screamed hysterically. She put her hands in front of her.

"Alright, jeez, calm down…" she didn't finish. The red monkey ran off toward Gibson's room. She ran after him. When everyone was awake, they followed Sprx to the main room. Chiro rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking down at Antari.

"What's he talkin' about?" the boy asked. Antari shrugged. When they went into the main room, their expressions changed. Someone was squeezing Zaintar really hard and she wriggled and struggled. They took it as an attack.

"Zaintar! We're here!" Otto said. He launched at the "attacker". But the saws did little effect to the brute. Nova went next.

"Knuckle Dusters!" She punched the figure. Her hand vibrated, which then rippled through her body. She yelped out in pain and hopped around, holding her hurting hand. Zaintar finally got out of the thing's grasp. She threw her hands up.

"Whoa! Monkey Team! He's good! HE'S GOOD!" she yelled at them. The team stopped in mid air. They came back down to earth. The brute kneeled beside Zaintar.

"They always like this?" he asked, his gruff voice shaking the other's bodies. Zaintar shook her head.

"No…well, not always," she replied. Then she looked around. "Hey, 631, where the others?" she asked. 631 stood up.

"Outside," he replied, walking to a tube. Zaintar followed. The others, except Sprnten, stayed back. Sprx leaned over to Antari.

"Do you think Big Guy will fit inside that tube and not get stuck?"

"Yes, I believe he might," he said, following Zaintar. The others gathered up the courage and went to the tubes. When they were outside, their jaws dropped. In front of them, two big ships were standing there, with beings unloading things off them. One in particular walked up to them.

"You mind givin' a hand here? There's a bunch more stuff to unload," she said. The voice was familiar from the one on the communication. Nova nodded.

"Sure 007," she replied, grasping hold of Sprx hand. The others walked over to the ships. A small alien was at the top of the ramp, handing things to the unloaders. The alien saw Otto walk up. It smiled and handed the green monkey a rather big container.

"Here ya go, monkey," he said, throwing the box to Otto. He caught it, but then got squished underneath the immense weight. Sprnten laughed and picked up the box from off the green pancake that was once Otto.

"Never trust a Grunt with handin' things to you. Especially that one," he laughed, thrusting a thumb over to the Grunt. Otto turned back into his normal state and went back to unloading. Nova was carrying two boxes, Sprx complaining about one small box he seemed not to be able to pick up.

"It's too heavy!" he whined. One Spartan walked over to him and picked up the box herself.

"Fine," she sneered at him. "Be a wimp and go whining about things, you hopeless case they call a hyperfocre member." The Spartan laughed and walked off, leaving Sprx in his anger. Soon, the ships were emptied and the allies were filled with the friends. They all introduced themselves. Zaintar was busy with something when a little Grunt walked over to her.

"Zaintar?" she asked, shyly. Zaintar nodded. "You know about healin'?" Zaintar looked oddly over at the Grunt.

"Well, er, not entirely, but, somewhat, yes," Zaintar replied uneasily. Lia, seeing Bubbles over by Zaintar, hurried over to them.

"Sorry, Zaintar, but it's really important. Bubbles, this little Grunt, has had a tummy ache ever since we left Earth. It's starting to get worse every day, and, well, I was wondering, could you help her? Please?" Lia pleaded. Zaintar looked at Lia, then at Bubbles.

"Sure…I have just the thing." Zaintar stretched out a hand to Bubbles. She hesitated before grasping the hand extended to her. Before their hands touched, Gibson called for her. Sighing, she walked over to him, promising the Grunts she'll be right back, if the blue monkey released her before Bubbles bedtime. The two went into the robot, alone, and then walked into the lab. Gibson took out things that looked like coverings to wings of some sort.

"Wings," he said flatly. Zaintar looked at him surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Wings, Zaintar. My word…wings. Your…"

"I know what you're talkin' about, but, why?"

"Zaintar, please," Gibson sounded annoyed. Zaintar finally let them out of their compartment. She looked at them in complete shock. They were torn and useless. She thought about the battle with Sprnten, how that monkey shot her wings. She didn't know that they were "that" damaged. He grabbed one part of the coverings.

"It'll take a few minutes…and it wouldn't hurt you," he reassured her. She nodded and let him tamper with her wings. Soon the repair was done and Zaintar flexed her new and improved wings. She smiled in satisfaction. She thanked the blue monkey and hurried out. The Rouge team and the Monkey Team were seated around in a circle, each telling their tales. Zaintar chuckled and shook her head. Lia was seated near a tent, with Bubbles playing jacks near by. Zaintar waved and trotted over to them. Bubbles leaped up excitedly. Zaintar winked at the Grunt.

"Ready to go?" she asked, motioning her to grasp her hand. Bubbles grasped it without hesitation. Zaintar nodded to Lia and the dragon's new wings popped out of their compartment. Bubbles eyes widened with joy. With one flap of her wings, they were up in the air. Bubbles squealed with happiness. Zaintar flew up in the clouds, making Bubbles laugh as she was being tickled by the fluffiness of them. Zaintar stayed up in the clouds for a while before dipping toward the water. Bubbles hands clutched harder onto Zaintar's shoulders. Zaintar then zoomed over the water, almost touching it. Bubbles stuck her finger in the water as they flew over. Zaintar decided to do her little "healing". She hummed and dipped her wing into the water. A white streak tailed behind the wing. Bubbles looked down at it and, hesitating, she let her finger go into the white. Suddenly, the white streak went to her arm then to her chest. Bubbles screamed in surprise. Zaintar hushed her, telling her that it was o.k. Then Zaintar felt the pain in Bubbles body disappear. Then Bubbles fell asleep. Zaintar caught her before she fell into the water. Zaintar then went back to the make shift camp of the Rouge team and dropped Bubbles back over by Lia. Lia smiled, relief running across her face. She heaved the small alien in her arms.

"You know," Lia said. "This was a wonderful thing for you to do…helping her out and stuff. Thanks." Lia laid Bubbles down on a cot. Zaintar put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lia, I'll do anything to help you and the others with anything, they just got to ask me." She laughed. Lia laughed along with her. Then they exited. Zaintar glanced at one of their ships. Huge parts of metal were replaced and long gash were found near the front. "Well…what happened? Looks like you were in war before you got here." Zaintar looked at the Grunt curiously. Lia sighed.

"Everything was goin' great until…"

_Grunty braced himself as another rocket hit the ship. He propelled into Tukri, making both fall. The explosions did little effect to Tweedledum and Tweedledee. They looked at each other then back to the front, where Ali-Koti was driving, trying to get the thing that was chasing them off their butts. Lia was cradling Bubbles, who was screaming and crying, who was holding her Booboo, a stuffed Spartan toy. Ali-Koti then yelled over her shoulder._

"_Grunty! Get the Hunters and get that thing off my tail! It's killin' us with these mines!" she yelled. Grunty saluted and motioned the two Hunters to follow him. They went into the gun room, where 631, 342, and 801 were shooting at the enemy. 801 saw them come in._

"_Boss, nothin's damaging that! We're using the powerful blasts we got!" she shouted over the gun fire. Grunty rubbed his neck._

"_Well, Ali-Koti told me to deal with it! You guys get out of here and help up there! The damage is pretty bad!" he shouted back. 801 told the others and they left. Grunty then brought the Hunters over to the guns. "Alright, here's what ya goin' to do. Stick you guns into these and blast away at the thing that's hittin' us and the others!" Tweedledum and Tweedledee nodded and did as the Grunt said. They aimed and fired at the thing. It hit. Grunty leaped up in the air happily, but Tweedledum snarled._

"_Dang, it didn't do a thing," he growled. Suddenly, the Phantom did an unexpected halt. Grunty flew into Tweedledee. He regained himself and hurried to the driver's compartment. The others, except Lia and Bubbles, were standing around the communicator. The trio made their way over to it too. Ali-Koti was looking like she was about to exploded._

"_We want to get through here without any damage or harm done to us! It's not your galaxy! Now let us through!" she yelled into the communicator. _

"_And I want to know what you are doing around in these parts," an all too familiar voice replied. "You seem a little far away from home." Grunty growled and muttered 'Skeleton King' under his breath. Ali-Koti clenched her fists._

"_And I told you, none of your business, Bone Bags! It's our business, not yours!" SK chuckled._

"_Oh, but it is my business, if you are going to foil my plans," he said coolly. Grunty yanked the communicator from the frustrated captain's hand._

"_Listen, Wing Head," Grunty said as calmly as possible. "We got little ones and ones on the way on the ship. Now, let us through and…maybe we'll let you go without hurting you that much." At that, Lia screamed._

"_Bubbles is having it again!" Lia cried. Grunty dropped the communicator and went over to Bubbles. She was thrashing around, hands on her head, screaming in agony. Grunty went over to her, grasping her. Tukri knew what was really happening. He took the communicator._

"_SK, leave Bubbles alone! She ain't part of this! If I have to, I'll go over there and go whoop you butt!" he snarled. Skeleton King yet again chuckled._

"_But, it is fun to see your reactions toward things that happen to the little ones. Fine, I'll stop." Then Bubbles stopped and sat up. She glared angrily at the communicator._

"_I hate you," she growled, clenching her hands into fists. SK suddenly started laughing. That's when Ali-Koti smashed the communicator with her fist. 631 snorted._

"_You know, I was goin' to do that myself. That Bone Bags is dead meat when I'm through with him," he snarled. _

Zaintar flicked her tail around.

_So…Bones knows about the plan…wonder how? _She looked over to the big circle. It was thinning out, most the Monkey Team was back in the Robot, catching some Zs. Only Antari, Sprnten, and her were out with the Rouges that were awake. Most of the team was in their tents. 007, 801, 342, and Ali-Koti were the only ones talking to the ones awake. Zaintar made her way to them. Antari was the first to notice her.

"You still are awake? I'm surprised," he said. Zaintar nodded and plopped down by Sprnten.

"It ain't that easy to put me out for a long time," she said with a wink. Ali-Koti sat beside Antari.

"Well, we're here. So, what's the plan? Or…do you need sometime to yet think of it?" the black Elite asked. Zaintar nodded.

"Yep, it's formed and ready. But I think we should rest and get our energy ready for it. Come on guys! Night!" she said, grabbing hold of Sprnten's shoulder and started dragging him away. He was kicking and screaming. Antari rolled his eyes and got up.

"NO! I AIN'T GOIN' TO BED! I AIN'T TIRED! I'M…I'm…" was all that was heard from Sprnten as he fell asleep. Snores erupted from him. Zaintar heaved him over her shoulders and walked on, Antari close behind. 801 looked at her friend and laughed hard.

"That's a big un, Zaintar. Nice trophy!" she called after her. Zaintar laughed along.

"I better hurry so it stays that way! I still need to take a picture and hang him up!" 801 laughed harder. Antari chuckled. Zaintar made it to the Robot, with no problems at all, not at least from Sprnten. But her arm exploded with pain. She held a yelp and went inside.

Sorry it took so long…and that it is long…reviews please! Zaintar loves 'em! If you are wondering what the world Grunts and Elites and Hunters and those guys that are listed in the story that you have no idea what they are, they are from a game called Halo and Halo 2. Check it out and see for yourselves! Tee-tee afen! Ta-ta for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Sorry for not updating earlier, but I promise to make it up!

Zaintar stretched tiredly. She jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Suddenly, a cold finger slid down her spine. She froze. She glanced over her shoulder. No one was there, only darkness. Inhaling, she walked into the tube that led outside. She stepped outside and looked up. The sky above was dark and threatening rain, which made the dragon shiver. She looked to the allies that contained the visitors from early this morning. She smiled and walked over to the one she saw Lia go into. Before she could say her greetings, Bubbles ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Zaintar! I missed you sooooo muuuuucccchhhh!" she exclaimed. Zaintar had to pry off the Grunt. Lia walked up to Zaintar.

"Morning, Zaintar," she said cheerfully. Zaintar nodded and looked at the young Grunt standing in front of her.

"How ya feeling, little trooper?" the dragon asked. Bubbles rocked on her feet.

"Good," she said, elongating the word. Zaintar chuckled and looked over at Lia.

"Where's the others?" she asked Lia. The girl Grunt thrusted a thumb over her shoulder, indicating a lump.

"Grunty's still sleepin'. The others should be in the other big alley next to us," she told the dragon. Zaintar went over to the next alley. Lia went over to Grunty and shook him violently.

"C'mon, sleepy-head! You're wasting half the day!" she told him. Grunty mumbled something and sat up. Suddenly, Zaintar walked briskly over to them. She seemed to be in a trance. Lia looked at her confusingly.

"Whatz up?" she asked. Zaintar snapped out of the freakish trance.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"What is up?" Lia repeated. Grunty heard Lia raise her voice and he walked over to her. Zaintar rubbed her head.

"Didn't you say the others were in the other alley?"

"Yeahhh…" Lia elongated the word. Zaintar got a fearful expression on her face.

"Well, there not there anymore…" All around, everyone went silent. Zaintar suddenly ran away from them and went to the Super Robot. Lia's eyes went wide. She ran after her, still wondering why the world she was running to the robot. When Lia made it to the foot, she was breathing heavily. Suddenly, a banging resounded from the torso. Lia opened the door and quickly made her way to the torso. She made it, but froze suddenly, eyes widened in fear. Zaintar was on the ground, trying to push a beastly creature off her, in which Lia knew about very well.

Ha! Cliffy! This is a very short chappie…anyway. I am sorry for the delay.

Zaintar: shiver That thing was flippin' scary. I thought…

Me: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Zaintar: cringes k…

Me: Review me please!


End file.
